


¿Qué es el amor?

by MajoMrtinz



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoMrtinz/pseuds/MajoMrtinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku se pregunta constantemente qué es ese sentimiento, muy pronto conseguirá la respuesta a esa pregunta. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué es el amor?

¿Qué es el amor? Se preguntaba una y otra vez el peliplata mientras acariciaba el cabello de cierto castaño que yacía durmiendo a su lado. ¿De dónde surgió la pregunta? Pues muy fácil, un día Sora le preguntó repentinamente a Riku qué era el amor y éste sin saber qué responderle sólo emitió un pequeño suspiro y murmuró un simple “no lo sé”, desde ese día no ha podido dejar de pensar en ello, ahora mismo más que nada.

Tal vez eran todas veces que el otro le mostraba una sonrisa, esas que cuando las ves sientes que se llevan una parte de ti y que cuando se desvanecen son lo peor que podría ocurrir.

Quizá era cuando Sora le dedicaba esas miradas que sólo Riku sabía en concreto qué significaban, ya que él sabía todo acerca de ese castaño, miradas que de igual manera le dejaban sin aliento, podía quedarse mirando esos orbes azules y perderse en ellos lo que le restaba de vida.

Pensó en sus labios, esos labios tan deliciosos que tenía el castaño, cada vez que lo besaba se perdía en él, saboreándole y disfrutándole como si fuese la primera y última vez que lo hiciese, pero no pensaba en ello.

Era el comportamiento del castaño, su forma aniñada de ser, su torpeza, su optimismo e ingenuidad, adoraba esos pucheros que hacía cuando algo no le gustaba o cuando Riku se burlaba de él, lo que más adoraba era su inocencia y valentía, el cómo sacrificaría todo por sus amigos, por Riku… Nunca olvidaría cómo ese mismo castaño logró sacarle de la oscuridad, en aquel momento Sora fue su única luz. Amaba todo acerca de él, pero aún seguía preguntándose qué era el amor.

Sintió un bulto removerse a su lado. Mientras el castaño abría sus ojos, aún con su cara somnolienta, Riku le besó rápidamente y le admiró, pensó que no había nada más que Sora en el mundo, a pesar de no entender muy bien eso del amor sentía que lo amaba con todo su ser. Le hacía inmensamente feliz. Tal vez no tenía que pensar mucho acerca de eso del amor, quizás para Riku el amor era Sora en sí.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es el primer trabajo que público en esta página, espero halla sido de su agrado, agradecería el feedback. Como saben, Kingdom Hearts, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix y Disney.


End file.
